


[金國]Needy

by heaaaapu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaaaapu/pseuds/heaaaapu
Summary: 金田一如預期中放下手中的自動鉛筆，無可奈何地闔上眼，捏了捏眉心道出不管幾歲的你都是這樣子的。
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 1





	[金國]Needy

**Author's Note:**

> 金田一如預期中放下手中的自動鉛筆，無可奈何地闔上眼，捏了捏眉心道出不管幾歲的你都是這樣子的。

聽說天使都是從天而降。  
於是金田一勇太郎在瞬間雙手接住了從天降落的十三歲的國見英。

週六青城男子排球社有場和他校的練習賽，金田一如往常提早出門。  
走往學校路途中不禁油然心生一絲怪異，正要釐清這份怪異時剎間颳起大風促使金田一停下腳步，緊接著不到眨眼瞬間，可說是反射神經熟暱地雙手不偏不倚接住從天降下的物體。

具體來說是人才對。

國見微微張著嘴嘆息，呼出的熱息化成白色氳氤。

烏黑髮絲上沾滿了冬季片片白雪，他收緊了懷前的中學運動方包，撓撓面頰後重新抬首看向離自己近得不像話的金田一：「……喲，早。」  
「喔，早安……個鬼啊？！為什麼你會掉下來？！是說你為什麼要穿著中學的衣服？！而且你還這麼小一隻還超輕的──」  
國見為了不讓金田一一早大聲嚷嚷擾人清閒，立刻一掌貼上對方的嘴。

「你太多話了，先放我下來。」金田一二話不說聽話地照著國見所說，如其人所示小心翼翼讓國見平安著地，然後像平常那樣伸長了手撥散乾淨國見頭髮上快要積成堆的雪花，再用手背親暱的輕蹭著紅撲撲臉頰。

國見順勢撫上了對方摸過的地方，他就這麼盯著比自己突然高大許多的對方一語不發。

「我搞不懂為什麼你整個人突然變得這麼長。」  
「這話聽起來不是很好耶……我才想問你怎變得這麼小隻。」

到現在突如其來又莫名其妙的狀況，兩人都一頭霧水。金田一先是對國見對自己投射的視線別過首，撓了撓後腦杓回答對方，站在眼前的國見，確實是像浮出記憶裡中學一年級的國見。

大概是在作夢吧。金田一在這陣沉默中理出的結論，讓他覺得好笑的是他對於眼前比自己看上去小得多的國見更衍生出憐愛，他自顧自地喊出「好就這麼做吧！」隨後從外套口袋裡挪出手機飛快地打了幾行字送出對話欄。

反正誰都不知道為何如此，此時此刻比起排球來說，眼前才是首要。金田一暗自腹誹。

「那個……你是不是還沒吃早餐就出門了。」  
「你怎麼知道的？」  
「呃……就隨便猜的！要不要去我家吃個飯之類的，不過你沒意願的話也沒……」  
「嗯，好啊。」

金田一不曾缺席過晨練，他飛快打著幾行字在社團群組裡送出第一次的請假單。他了然很久之前國見的老習慣，在他慶幸著沒被國見拒絕之際，對方仍然盯著他不放。  
差點忘了，國見還不曉得自己家要往哪兒走才對。

往前走拐個彎就會到我家了。金田一領頭向身後跟著走的國見說，兩人進了屋內玄關的同時不遠處傳來陣陣踩踏木製地板的腳步聲，家裡養的柴犬在兩人面前緊急煞車，拼命搖晃尾巴代以敘述自己的快樂。

打擾了。這句話淺淺地道出，在金田一耳裡有些可愛，特別是國見蹲下身向著自家小狗說道。

換完室內拖鞋的國見被領進金田一的臥房裡，待在不熟悉的空間裡不免有些生疏。金田一從廚房餐桌上拿了被保鮮膜封好的三角飯糰和泡好的茶一同放在托盤上，帶進臥房內。

開動了。雙手合掌完逕自拿取矮桌上的飯糰，拆了外包裝開始細嚼慢嚥。  
這點倒是沒什麼改變。

等國見吃飽喝足的時候，金田一正埋頭試圖要將下周一需要繳交的考卷填寫完成。吃飽後有些犯困，便趴在桌沿沉默張望金田一一舉一動，國見打了呵欠後悄悄伸長手，用掌心遮掩住試卷上該填寫的空白範圍，金田一如預期中放下手中的自動鉛筆，無可奈何地闔上眼，捏了捏眉心道出不管幾歲的你都是這樣子的。

十三歲的國見呵呵笑，你說和你同樣年齡的我也是這樣嗎。  
沒錯……嗯？不對喔，搞不好更惡劣，金田一回道。

「不是因為你太放任了，所以才讓人越來越得寸進尺嗎？」

語調緩慢到最後，嘴裡的咕噥字詞都攪和在一塊讓人一時無法辨識，在他丟出疑惑給對方前國見的意識老早跌入夢鄉，拿他沒轍之下他從臥床上拿了灰色毛毯替國見蓋上。重新坐回對方身旁空位的時候獨自喃喃道。

是因為你啊，若是其他人我才不會是這樣呢。

受睏意影響的金田一最後也不小心睡著，恍惚睜眼間國見早已不再與自己同一空間。

周一上學途中國見似平常般走在金田一前頭，他慌忙邁出大長腿追上，就快抵達對方身旁又節制起步伐，平復紊亂呼吸和步調與之並行向前，但金田一用極怪的姿勢低頭細悉觀察正打著呵欠的國見英。

「……你……？一早到底看什麼看啊？」  
「欸！好兇！果然是平常的國見。」  
「給你三秒說明清楚什麼叫平常的我。」

金田一花了三分鐘解釋前天缺席了晨練的事情，眼看快把整件事情說完，國見徒留了腳步。

「……欸？」  
「欸？」

我那天因為人不舒服請假了，待在床上昏睡一整天。國見說。

我那天也因為鬧肚子請假了，也是在床上完全睡死。金田一回答。

「那你夢見我是什麼意思？」  
「呃，不知道欸。」  
「不知道是什麼意思？」

「……對你有意思吧，日有所思夜有所夢。」

當他在夢裡從天降落，墜進對方懷裡時雙手環住了金田一的頸項。  
透過接觸的熱度和雙眸交視亦能意會。

「……大白癡。」

我墜入愛河裡。


End file.
